Finding her
by hadoken369
Summary: When Marceline goes missing from the nightosphere her friend Shaun has to find her but will he like what he finds. I suck at summarys also Shaun is a OC vampire this story contains lemons.


_**This is my first fanfic please mind the typos I write this on my phone**_

Chapter: 1

Finding her

"this place looks fucked up" shaun said as he took his first step into the midnight Ooo through a magic blue portal dragging his guitar with him "shes got to be here, hmm" he saw a giant cake castle off in the distance " that looks like it has important people there, maybe they can help" shaun says playing a few chords on his axe while floating toword's the castle.

In the highest point of the castle, princess bonnibel bubblegum was writing in her diary while sitting on her bed when she heard a loud knock at her balcony door "what the glob! Marceline?" she said to herself opening the double doors, it wasnt marceline but a blue skinned man wearing a black and blue hoodie, black jeans and short black hair holding a guitar (hes a vampire), "who the glob are you!" bonnie proclaimed yelling at him, "oh, hi im shaun-" he was cut off by a furious princess bubblegum, "well shaun, who told you to come up here!" shaun now terrified, "he did" he said pointing below the belcony, bonnie looked over, "HEY, PRINCESS!" cinnimon bun yells from below, "oh geeze" bonnie said now pinching the bridge of her nose," what do you want!?" she says to shaun still angery, "ah, i need help to find someone" shaun said a little scared of the answer, "what! Who, ya butt!" bubblegum completely pissed off for such a stupid exuse to disturb her at such a late hour, "umm, marceline" shaun says rubbing the back of his neck, 'marceline?, this could be some butt, hes already acting like one' bonnie thought squinting her eyes in suspicion, "what do you know about her?" bonnie asked, "i know that shes sweet, kind, caring, and the most selfless person i know" he stated this proudly, "no she isnt!" bubblegum yelled snapping him out of his pride, "shes a trouble maker with no moral compass and pulls pranks on me all the time, your just a butt!" she yells slamming the doors in his face, "*sigh*, that doesnt sound like her maybe im in the wrong place" shaun whispered to him self as he started to play his guitar.

La-da-da-da-da girl listen to my sound

'that song' bubblegum thought from the other side of the door easedropping to see if he had left

La-da-da-da-da girl you make my heart pound

Im gonna hold your hand to keep you awake

Im gonna kiss your lips whatever it takes

'its sounds alot happier' she thought listening in closer

Im sorry i didnt tell you sooner

I didnt know what to do

Im sorry no body treats you like your perfect

But you know that i always will

Your heart is filled with sorrow

I wanna change that for you

And thats way i have to say that

I would do any and everything for you

I guess ive fallen

Well i guess ive fallen

Its like my heart cant take it and I

I guess ive fallen

And i-i-i- he was cut off by the belcony doors flying open, "tell me everything, NOW!" bonnie ordered, "well, about 500 years ago marcy went missing, me and her were good friends and it was a normal night in the nightosphere, we were hanging out by the lava lakes where we always do and she looked so beautiful-" he was cut off by a slap across his face, "did you touch her you pig!" bonnie yelled in anger, "what the fuck, NO" shaun yelled in defense his anger now building up, bonnie cringed at his language, " i sang her that song and she got this terified look on her face then left, i was heart broken, no one could find her not even hunson, well not until reacently, some little kid summoned him and he said marcy was there, it took alot of crazy magic to get here so yeah, here i am" shaun finished, "marceline has been through bad relationships and is probably very emotionaly exusted and the feeling that she was losing her best friend for another failed relationship probably crushed her" bonnie continued with sorrow building in her stomach "her father ate her fries for glob sake! And not to mention all that drama with simon" bonnie finished, "i-i didnt know" shaun shocked at what he just heard, "well she lives here" bubblegum said handing shaun a map, "thanks!" he said begining to float away, "wait" bubblegum yelled, "what" shaun replied turning toward her, "dont let her get hurt again" bonnie said in a sad tone, shaun just nodded and flew off into the night sky.

Upon reaching his destination there was a small cave with a house in it, "this looks nice" shaun said half impressed at the structure as he does his signture loud knock at the front door, when he got no answer he dicided to let himself in, 'she wouldnt mind, would she' shaun thought to himself, 'ill just wait for her in here, hmm looks like a place marcy would own' he thought looking at the dull paints and dark atmosphare when he heard a loud thud come from inside a hatch in the celling, floating up to investigate he found that he was in marcelines room and that a lamp had smashed on the ground, 'oh shit, i better clean that' shaun thought opening the closet to find a broom, "theres a broom" he said to no one in particular, while he was cleaning up the lamp shards he noticed a piece of paper just peeking out from under her bed, shaun picked it up, '500 years of journal entrys, are these lyrics?' shuan began to read it.

Hello Journal, it's me, it's been a

while since we've talked-

about my life and stuff.

Let's start with my feelings about my friends.

Oh, wait, I- don't- have- friends!

There's a whole lot to me and I can't reveal

because they don't know what it's

like to-

live- for...ever...

and forget who you even are and

What do you even think about

anything?

How can- anyone relate to me?

When they cannot see what I see-

My vampire eyes see... only blood

red- skies

blood red skies make tears inside

that I always hide.

'why does she feel this way? I thought i was her friend, i wanted to be more' shaun was starting to fight the tears welling in his eyes as he continued to read while also cleaning.

So, I walk alone... in... my...mental

home,

I can't let on- his train of thought was cut off as he heard the front door open, shaun panicked and ran into the closet with the broom also grabbing his guitar leaning against marcelines bed, 'what the fuck am i doing, i didnt want to see her this way' shaun thought as he saw marceline enter, 'oh glob, its her she hasnt changed much' shaun thought, "*sigh* today was exusting" marceline said crashing onto her bed to tired to float, shaun watched as she lay sprawled out on her bed, she was running her fingers through her hair then moving her hand over her breast onto her stomach letting out a small moan, 'oh fuck, this is so wrong' shuan said getting flustered as a blush creeped across his face, marceline placed both hands over her breasts kneeding them in her hands, "hsss" she hissed in pleasure arching her back for more, shaun unable to look away as his hand found its way into his pants onto his quickly growing member, 'fuck what am i doing' shaun couldnt stop its like his hand had a mind of its own, marceline lifted her red tank top over her breasts and quickly unclasping her bra throwing it to the ground reveling her beautiful mounds, she pinched and pulled one dark blue nipple between her left hands thumb and index letting out small moans while her right hand moved its way down snaking under grey jeans into her panties, she gasped at how wet she was as her fingers moved inbetween her trimmed folds moving from her clit to her wet awaiting entrance, "ahnhaa" her moans grew in volume as she wasted no time slipping two digits into her dripping core her left hand still working her breast, 'oh fuck, how am i so close already' shaun thought as the young vampire on the bed was bringing him to the edge, marceline started bucking her hips her moans filling the room, shuan couldnt help but let out a high pitched moan, 'oh no, why did i moan like a lady for' shuan thought placing his free hand over his mouth, marceline stopped, hearing this looking towards the closet, she removed her fingers from herself making a wet slurp noise, shaun shuddered at the sweet sounds her pussy would make, 'fuck, finn better not be in my closet again' marceline thought a huge blush appearing on he cheeks as she made her way to the closet, shaun didnt know what to do so he turned invisble as marcy opened the closet door, she was inches away from shauns face he still had his hand on his manhood and anything could make him burst, 'oh fuck, im gonna cum' trying to keep himself under control, "hmmm" marcelines breath spread itself onto shauns face, her smell was one he missed dearly and that was enough for him to be pulled over his limit, "urrgghh" shaun grunted into marcelines face as he came into the visible spectem clutching the wall and panting uncontrollably, "shaun what the fuck are you doing here!" she said jumping back, "umm" shaun got up taking is hand out of his pants, "well you see, i was waiting, and- and the lamp, then the closet, and you touching yourself which hey i dont judge" he knew this was failing he could see marceline was furious so he did what came to mind first, his lips crashed onto marcelines, he longed for her taste but she didnt kiss back, marceline pushed shaun off her and he fell onto the ground with a loud thud, "what the fuck is wrong with you!" marceline yelled still very angery her hands at her sides fists clenched, "whats wrong with me?" shaun said getting off the floor fighting the anger wanting to burst, "what the fuck happened to us marcy, you were my only friend and you up and left, leaving me with those fucking retards" marcelines face saddened ,"and i spent 500 years looking for you i didnt ever let up, cause i thought we had somthing, i love you marcy you were my first love, first friend and you ripped my heart out" shaun said tears now running down his cheeks, "just get the fuck out of my house!" marceline yelled, shaun fell to his knees, "please dont leave again marcy, please" shaun pleading with her, "im not and dont call me marcy only my friends call me that" shaun felt his heart break from those cold words, he grabbed his guitar and flew out of her house, "arrgh fuck, she was never like this to me, what the fuck has happened" he thought floating out into the forest.


End file.
